The present invention is directed to a method of treatment for central nervous system diseases. These diseases for which the present inventive method has been found useful are: Alzheimer's disease; Parkinson's disease; essential tremor; senile tremor; and cerebellar atrophy and cerebral atrophy. Each of these has been found to affect different portions of the brain. Alzheimer's disease affects the portion of the brain vital to memory retention, the cortex. It is generally believed that the disease cuts off the cholinergic pathways by deficiencies of the enzyme choline acetyltranspherase, which is the chemical messenger from the nucleus basalis to the cortex. Parkinson's disease is known to affect the nerve cells of the basal ganglia. Cerebellar atrophy is known to affect the nerve cells of the cerebellum. It has also been determined that in each of the above diseases, intrinsic depression develops, which is usually associated with an entirely different portion of the brain than those affected by the above-named diseases. It is generally known that the cerebellar and extra-pyrimadal tract portions of the brain are directly associated with senile tremor and essential tremor. It is also known that in each of these diseases characterized by biochemical lesions in enzymes, membranes, or structure proteins of particular components, cellular atrophy is the result, which is a slow process of cellular deterioration, sometimes deferred by repair processes, but leading to cellular atrophy, and eventually resulting in serious functional loss, causing the symptoms associated with each of the diseases. Such cellular atrophy generally occurs with advancing age, but, owing to these diseases, the processes are somehow speeded up, in a manner not known or understood at the present time. What is certain, however, is that in any cellular break-down, the enzymes required for protein synthesis are lacking. Further, it is also apparent that this lack of enzyme formation, and concomitant lack of protein synthesis, are caused by some interruption in the neural network through which biochemical signals are generated and transported. Thus, the very problem of each of these diseases runs to the basic structure of life: To wit, RNA and DNA, which program each cell to provide the necessary enzymes for life-sustaining activity.
Heretofore, there has been no effective method of treatment of each of the above-named diseases. In the case of Parkinson's disease, L-Dopa has been employed and has achieved some success. However, the period of efficacy of L-Dopa is limited to a few months, after which all of its beneficial effects disappear leaving only contraindication. In the case of Alzheimer's disease, and the remainder of the above-named diseases, ergoloid myselates have been used to some small success, but only in a very limited way, and have been successful only for a short time period. Further, ergoloid myselates suffer from the disadvantage of also causing unwanted side effects, that are often dangerous to the health and well-being of the patient. Just how this drug works is not known at this time, but it does offer some relief, though only temporary, to help restore mental acuteness, awareness and faculty.